Pesadillas
by kitsune96
Summary: Maka y Tsubaki van a descubrir porque es malo jugar cosas de terror antes de dormir...


Niños y niñas de todas las edades, ¿no quieren ver algo realmente extraño?, ¡pues pasen y lean este fic!

(inagurando la seccion de Maka-Tsubaki en español jujujuju)

* * *

-Ven, entra- Tsubaki entro a su cuarto seguida por la rubia ceniza -¿qué quieres hacer?-

-mmm...- la Albarn reparó en la consola de videojuegos que estaba conectada a la televisión

-¿cuales tienes?- preguntó tomando el porta Cd

-bueno...-

-¿quieres jugar Silent Hill?-

-no me gustan los juegos de terror, lo compre por curiosidad-

-¿es de terror?-

-no lo sé...pero tengo entendido que si-

-¿quieres probarlo?- la espada demoniaca se encogió de hombros

-bien...-

Veinte minutos después, ambas apagaron la consola, sus caras eran una oda al "Oh por Dios"

-Maka...- la espada estaba temblando

-dime...-

-la próxima vez que me digas que quieres jugar Silent Hill te soldare el trasero y te abriré un substituto en la cabeza-

-me lo merezco- admitió la peli ceniza levantándose, afuera ya estaba oscuro y lo mejor era que se fueran a dormir.

La oji verde abrió los ojos, estaba tirada en un piso de madera que, por cierto, estaba lleno de un líquido viscoso

-Tsubaki...-

-estoy...aquí...- la espada se puso de pie. Estaba oscuro y apenas podían verse

-¿dónde estamos?- pregunto la pelinegra

-no lo se...tampoco veo nada- la Albarn, por instinto, se reviso los bolsillos de la falda y de la blusa. En este último, tenía un encendedor

-¿por qué tienes eso si no fumas?- la rubia se encogió de hombros

-ni idea- lo encendió y...

A ambas casi les dieron un paro cardiaco...

En las murallas y en el techo había personas...carentes por completo de piel, la sangre salía a chorros por aquellas heridas y parecían estar cocidos a las paredes...

Con sus propias venas...

-creo que están dormidos...- murmuro la Natsutaka

-eso...parece...- aquellos seres tenían los parpados cerrados

-salgamos de aquí antes de que despierten-

-es una buena idea-.

Iluminadas tan solo por el encendedor, ambas chicas caminabas lentamente, tratando de no pisar aquellas venas

-Tsubaki-

-dime-

-recién noto que no tengo mis zapatos- la rubia sentía la sangre en sus pies

-ahora que lo pienso, yo también- el pelinegro trago saliva -esto se siente asqueroso-

-si, pero mira, allí hay una escalera de caracol...solo tenemos que llegar y salir de aquí- la de colitas dio un paso y...

-Tsubaki...creo que lo roce...-

-¿lo rozaste?-

-si...roce una de esas cosas...- parecía a punto de echarse a llorar

-calma, dudo que...- unos de aquellos seres se movió en su puesto y...

Soltó un fiero y agudo chillido.

Enseguida, todos los otros también despertaron...

Y comenzaron a desprenderse de las paredes y del techo...

Ahora juguémosle a "córrele que te alcanza"...

Las dos se lanzaron por las escaleras, aquellas cosas eran rápidas y no tardaron nada en comenzar a rozarles los talones, una de ellas le envolvió el tobillo a Tsubaki, quien se resbalo y cayó sobre Maka...

Las dos rodaron escaleras abajo, hasta que una de las paredes las detuvo, no alcanzaron a levantarse...

Aquellas criaturas ya estaban prácticamente encima...

Las dos despertaron agitadas, bañadas en un sudor frio

Estaban en la cama de Tsubaki...

-gracias al maldito cielo- murmuro la Albarn, el arma aun temblaba

-cálmate, no te pongas así, mira, voy a encender la luz y veras que no pasa nada- la de pechos planos salió de la cama y encendió la luz...

Tsubaki dio un grito a la par que una de aquellas criaturas le arrancaba el rostro a Maka de un mordisco...

Ahora si estaban despiertas...

O eso se suponía...

-no vayas...- Maka iba a encender la luz

-tengo que asegurarme...- contesto prendiéndola...

Nada...

A la mañana siguiente, Black Star se pregunto porque la técnico y el arma habían destrozado un CD con un martillo...

* * *

Me llama la atencion que esta seccion no este llena de fanfics de frienship sobre estas dos (de hecho, yo tengo escrito uno por alli, si quieren lo subo) ¡personas que no escriben romance, salgan del frasco!


End file.
